


scenes

by spacs



Series: spacs IgNoct Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: Noctis and Ignis have known each other for years. It's no surprise when the people around them start to catch on to how they feel about each other.





	scenes

**Author's Note:**

> **For IgNoct week Day Four: "Everyone finds out about Ignis and Noctis."**

_Gladio – Subtleties_

Gladio was eighteen when he noticed that Ignis stared too long and smiled too sweetly. After he’d taken note of it, it became all too easy to see.

At first he didn’t say anything. It was probably just a crush – inevitable given how long he and Noctis had known each other – and it would pass. Even when Ignis graduated, nothing changed. There were no significant others in Ignis’ life and he declined any offer than Gladio had seen or heard. When Noctis befriended Prompto, Gladio could see jealousy lingering in those looks now and his smile had tightened.

“They’re not dating,” Gladio offered one afternoon when Noct and Prompto had disappeared into the locker room of the Citadel gym.

Ignis paused with his towel behind his neck, hand dropping as he looked up at Gladio. “Beg pardon?”

The shield nodded towards the door that their companions had just gone through. “Noct and Prompto,” he clarified. “They’re not dating. Or screwing around. They’re just friends.”

A slow blink was his only reply before Ignis continued wiping the sweat off the back of his neck. “I’m not sure why that’s your concern – or why you think it should be mine.”

Gladio deadpanned Ignis, frowning at him. “C’mon Iggy. You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

This time the advisor tensed for a moment before rising from his seat. “I don’t know what you’re implying, Gladio, but I assure you—”

“I’m not gonna tell him,” Gladio cut him off. “But you could do me a favor and not try to lie to my face. I’ve known for a while.”

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have never let it interfere with my station, so if you’re trying to _warn_ me—”

“Iggy, I’m just trying to get you to stop glaring at Prompto,” Gladio chuckled, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “The kid thinks you hate him.”

“I don’t hate him.”

“You’re just wildly jealous,” he smirked, watching Ignis’ cheeks turn a slight pink as he dipped his head away. “Well don’t be. They aren’t together.”

“That’s…” Ignis hesitated, eyes flicking over to the locker room door. He stared for a moment then cleared his throat. “Yes, well.”

“I’m also trying to just… I dunno… I’m here for you,” he offered awkwardly, dropping his hand. He scratched his cheek then led the way after Noctis and Prompto, saying over his shoulder, “So c’mon, let’s get showered so we can go get some food. I’m starving.”

\- - -

_Prompto – Shots_

“You should take more shots of Specs,” Noct said nonchalantly one day. Ignis had just left his apartment for the night, leaving behind pastries and a reminder for Noctis to finish his homework before bed.

Prompto glanced over at him but kept his focus on their video game. He countered a blow from Noctis then retaliated with one of his own before replying, “Sure, buddy.” Prompto made quick work of Noct’s character after that, using a quick combo to knock his health down to zero. The prince scowled and tossed his controller to the floor, reaching for another pastry instead. “Any reason why?”

Noct kept his gaze on the sweet as he took a bite and shook his head. “No,” he said, his tone changing into something light and airy. It was the voice he used when he was lying. “Just… I think you take enough pictures of Gladio,” he smirked.

“His tattoos are _art_ ,” Prompto shot back, trying to will away the blush.

“Uh huh.”

Prompto made a conscious effort to snap more shots of Ignis after that. He tried to be subtle, not wanting the peace that had seemed to enter Ignis’ expression recently be tested. It didn’t feel as much like the advisor hated him anymore, but he certainly didn’t feel like they were best buds. So he tried to be careful about the pictures he took, so to not annoy the older man.

The more shots he took of Ignis, the more he saw the way Noctis was looking at him. He captured a particularly great and candid shot where Ignis was lightly chastising Noct in his kitchen one afternoon. Prompto stared at the picture for a while, recalling the conversation.

Ignis had been making them some sort of pasta and had roped Noct into chopping vegetables for him. The prince had grimaced but agreed, and they’d started up a banter about Noct’s health and nutrition. Ignis was focused on the sauce he was making, so he hadn’t seen the way Noctis had lifted his head to smile as he went on and on about greens and calories and reducing sweets in Noct’s diet.

Prompto looked up at Noct, who was lounging on the couch across the room, Ignis on the opposite end. The prince was working on his homework, legs stretched out on the cushion that was between him and Ignis. The advisor sat quietly, his head propped up on his fist as he read a book. They looked so comfortable and domesticated. Prompto looked back down at the photo and his lips split into a grin.

Noct was crushing on his advisor.

\- - -

_Regis – Care_

It was no accident that the King had Ignis promise to look after Noct. He had a feeling he knew what was coming in these next years. His health was failing, despite the brave face he attempted, and it wouldn’t be long before the Empire would strike. He feared for his son’s safety.

But Ignis had been there since he was five.

Noctis and Ignis’ relationship had been building for almost two decades. Ignis had been Noct’s first friend, and Noct had been Ignis’. In their younger years, they’d been inseparable. Regis had seen Ignis’ distress firsthand after the attack and Noctis’ subsequent injuries, and even after the prince’s personality had shifted into something less lively, Ignis had remained vigilant and determined by his side.

Regis was no fool. As they grew older, he saw the way the boy, grown into a man, began to look at his son. The loyalty was always blatant, but the fondness had turned to something more. He hid behind spectacles, but the loving and longing looks had not been missed by the king. It never worried him, not in relation to Ignis abusing his position at Noct’s side. What worried him was the heartbreak that would doubtlessly fall over them.

“I leave Noct in your care.”

Ignis squared his chest, looking so resolute and honored that the King almost forgot that he, too, was still barely a man.

“Understood.”

\- - -

_Cor – Training_

The prince was under Gladio’s instruction for the day, but Cor saw that Ignis had stayed for this session. It had been a few months since he’d seen the advisor in action, so he walked over, gesturing for Ignis’ attention.

“Show me what you’ve got,” he said as he picked up one of the training swords. He took his stance, motioning for Ignis to do the same.

The boy set his jaw and his eyes became determined as he prepared his lance. They stood observing one another for a few moments. Cor flexed his fingers on the blade, it wasn’t his ideal choice of weapon, so that was where Ignis had an advantage – if only just.

Ignis took his momentary distraction and lunged forward, thrusting out his lance. Cor deflected the shot with ease, making a mental note of the way the boy had taken the opportunity. Ignis adjusted to the deflect seamlessly, which was an improvement from last time, and twisted his body to match Cor’s, eyes following Cor’s face, not his weapon – another improvement. The immortal didn’t retaliate yet, choosing to adopt a more defensive position, and waited for Ignis’ attempt to break it.

The new position was surveyed quickly and Ignis lunged forward again, this time ducking the deflect to try piercing his weapon at Cor’s legs instead. Excellent, the source of the stance should be the first priority. Knock the opponent off balance and go for another plunge. Cor sidestepped the attempt, however, turning his body behind Ignis. The recovery came slower this time, and Cor, never one to ignore a mistake, swiped his sword at Ignis’ shoulder. It sent him to the ground, and he tried to roll upwards, but as he turned around, Cor leveled his weapon with Ignis’ neck.

“Better than last time,” Cor admitted, lowering the training blade when Ignis conceded defeat.

Ignis grimaced, but it was good natured. “I fear matching you is quite different than a spar with Gladio.”

“Have to fix that,” was the reply that came from behind Cor. He turned his head to see Gladio and Noct walking up.

Cor let out a single chuckle, then offered a hand to the advisor, who still was lying on the ground. It was taken but when he pulled, Ignis hissed, dropping his hand to fall back to the ground as he gripped at the shoulder the Immortal had hit. “You alright?” he asked, tilting his head to observe the boy.

In just a few short seconds, Noct was kneeling next to Ignis. He pried his advisor’s hand away from his body, pressing his own against it, causing Ignis to let out a pained breath. “Be careful,” Noct said, but the words were directed upwards at Cor, accompanied with a piercing glare.

He lifted an eyebrow. “We’ll get him a potion,” he said gruffly. “This is part of the training.”

“Not what I said,” the prince shot back, hoisting Ignis good arm over his shoulders.

“I’m quite alright, highness,” Ignis reassured him, but accepted the assistance as he was hoisted to his feet. “The marshal is right – a potion and I’ll be good as new.”

“Where was that defense when he almost broke my leg last week?” Gladio asked Noct, crossing his arms over his chest.

Noctis glared at him too, keeping a hand on Ignis’ good arm as he led the way to the first aid station in the corner of the gym. Ignis smiled gratefully at the prince, but turned to Cor. “I’ll be by later for notes,” he said, but was still being pulled away.

“I’ll have them for you,” he promised, watching as Ignis finally relented and let himself be led away without hesitation. He cocked an eyebrow at the prince’s concern for the other boy and continued looking on as he found a potion for Ignis.

Cor glanced back at Gladio who shrugged before stretching his arms over his head. “Why don’t you go do some pull-ups?” he asked, but it was more of an order. The shield sighed and waved him off, moving towards the bar on the far side of the gym.

The Immortal turned his attention back to the other two. The prince was smiling at something Ignis had said, the potion making quick work as he flexed and rolled his arm to work out the stiff muscles. Noctis kept his eyes on Ignis, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder where it had been injured to as Ignis stretched it out to the side. The look of fondness of his face gave him away and Cor pursed his lips.

Nothing to be done about that. But he did make a mental note to work with the prince more. Friends would get hurt during battle and that was something the boy was going to have to learn to deal with – sooner rather than later. Especially if he was going to, perhaps, feel things he shouldn’t.

\- - -

_Iris – Secret_

Iris liked to cook. Gladio had suggested that she help Ignis from time to time, and Ignis had agreed.

But not today.

Iris sat on a stool at the island in one of the Citadel’s many kitchens. She’d tagged along with Gladio when he’d gone to train that morning as she often did on Saturdays when school was out. The plan had been to cook with Ignis and maybe hang out with Noctis, if he had any time. But the advisor had declined her help, with apologies.

“This is a personal venture,” he told her, swirling something gently in a bowl. “Something I’d like to accomplish on my own.”

Noctis, as it turned out, wasn’t free until later in the afternoon. He had studies, lunch with his father, and a report due. So, even if she wasn’t allowed to help, she stayed with Ignis. It beat lying around the gym while Gladio pranced around with his swords and pretended getting punched in the face by Cor the Immortal didn’t hurt.

“So what _are_ these, exactly?” she asked, crossing her arms on the tabletop and propping her chin on top.

Ignis finished what he was reading in one of the cookbooks he had strewn about, then regarded her over his glasses as he added cinnamon to the bowl. “Pastries,” he answered. “For Noct. They’re his favorite.”

“What’s in them?”

“It changes,” he admitted, stirring the contents of the bowl clockwise, then counter clockwise. “I’m trying to find the right recipe.”

Iris tilted her head, confused. “How are they Noct’s favorite if the recipe always changes?”

The advisor chuckled. “He had them when he was a boy in Tenebrae,” he explained. “He told me about them, but he couldn’t remember the contents.” Ignis gestured to the ingredients around him. “And thus, a baking challenge was born.” He smiled up at Iris, and she couldn’t help but smile back. Ignis had always been handsome, even if she found Noctis more to her tastes. “I’d like to find the correct way to make them for Noct.”

She regarded him thoughtfully as he turned back to his work. “And you don’t want to share the glory with me,” she filled in, with more wisdom in her tone than someone of her age should have.

A smirk and a flash of green eyes over the top of spectacles was the response. “You must forgive me, but no,” he confessed. “I’d like this to be from me to Noct.”

Iris giggled and sat up, crossing her legs on top of the stool. “You sure do love him, don’t you?”

Ignis almost choked on his breath and his face turned a dark shade of red. “What?” he asked. “Noct is merely a dear friend – and the prince at that,” he stuttered, his attention pointedly on the ingredients.

Iris blinked. She hadn’t really meant it like _that_ , but the way Ignis was reacting… She smiled widely. “Don’t worry, Iggy.” She stretched out across the counter and patted the tile. “Your secret is safe with me,” she swore.

He looked up at her, blushing and exasperated. She sat to attention, forcing a serious expression, and crossed an X over her heart, before holding her hand up next to her in oath. He sighed heavily and she smiled again, feeling somehow both happy and sad.

Ignis muttered to himself, busying his hands with preparations for putting the pastries in the oven. “Amicitias,” he grumbled.

\- - -

_Luna – Pastries_

‘ Shall I send you the recipe? I know one of our chefs knows how to make them. ’

_No, he wants to figure it out himself._

‘ Has Ignis had any success with the pastries? ’

_Keeps making them too sweet._

‘ Studies are long. Rewarded myself with a sweet. ’

_Ignis is still working on it. He’s getting better._

‘ You wrote you were sick. Feeling better? ’

_He made me the dessert three different times. Never got it right but I felt better._

‘ Noctis, you haven’t spoken of Ignis in some time. Are things well? ’

_Fine._

‘ Have you been fighting? ’

Scratches and scribbled out words marred the page, the ink too faded to have been written out and sent immediately. Luna scrutinized the writing, knowing it had taken days for Noctis to settle on his reply.

_Made the pastry again. He was really close._

She lifted her eyebrows at the words. There were more notes and letter written to one another, but the conversation about Ignis and his pastries had always fallen in the same place in the notebook and was a part of nearly every returned response Noct sent her but never with such hesitation. Noctis wasn’t particularly wordy with his answers, but any time there had been an inquiry about his advisor, he was particularly closed off.

‘ I’m glad you have someone like Ignis. He must truly care for you to go to such efforts for just a treat. ’

More marks on the page, smears from where he’d rubbed his fingers to make the words illegible. She could just make out the words _I do_ but everything before and after it was a blur.

_Yeah_

It was a short, unpunctuated reply. She smiled, and read over portions of the conversation again. Luna looked over to Gentiana who stood off to the side, observing her as she read the latest from Noctis.

“I’m not quite sure the Chosen King has chosen me,” she said warmly, cradling the notebook in her hands.

\- - -

_Cid – Regalia_

The mechanic crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. It was too late at night to deal with this shit so he stood up from his chair and went to bed.

When he got up the next morning, the Regalia was being serviced. It was an inside and out cleaning along with whatever tinkering Cindy had her heart set on. Cid made his way over to the four boys the care belonged to, nodding his head at the wave Prompto gave him.

“Now, this might not be none of my business,” he said as he walked up. “But if you boys are going to participate in _activities_ inside that car, you best not bring it ‘round here for a clean-up if you stain the interior.”

Gladio cocked an eyebrow and Prompto choked on his breath. But the two that the comment was aimed toward certainly _knew_ what Cid was talking about. The prince’s eyes went wide as saucers and Ignis turned the shade of Cindy’s hat. When the other boys looked over at them, their mouths split into grins and Prompto snorted when he caught a look on Ignis’ face. Gladio’s grin turned shit-eating quickly at the sight of Noctis’ mortification.

“Cindy’s job ain’t to clean up your messes, hear that?” Cid asked, pointing a finger at all four of them, though it was slightly aimed to the left towards the guilty parties. “We got stain remover for that kind of thing if you want to buy it.”

Gladio and Prompto were biting down on the insides of their cheeks to keep their laughter maintained. The prince had been engrossed in his boots and Ignis’ shoulders had drawn halfway up his neck, his gaze focused a few inches to Cid’s right.

“Am I clear on that, boys?”

“Oh yes sir,” Gladio replied at the same time Prompto said, “You bet.”

He dipped his head in Ignis and the prince’s direction, narrowing his eyes at them. Sheepishly they both muttered, “Yes sir,” but never actually looked at him.

Cid nodded and grunted at them, turning back towards the garage. As he took a few strides away, Gladio and Prompto’s suppressed laughter turned into howls, and he couldn’t help but smirk as he took his seat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the prompts from IgNoct week, this was my favorite to write. I had so much fun writing characters I've never written for and trying out different POVs. Plus it's nice to write something happy for a change. Man I love these boys so much.
> 
> Hope everyone continues to have a great IgNoct week! I've read and seen so much great content! I'm so glad we're only halfway through!


End file.
